Long-term performance of orthopaedic joint implants is now limited by wear. Surface coatings have been shown to be effective in reducing this wear, but each metal alloy system requires a different treatment. Spire's ion implantation process has been used effectively to reduce titanium wear and UHMWPE wear on over 24% of the orthopaedic implant market. This proposal strives to continue Spire's leadership in this field by combining the beneficial properties of the metal with the desired wear properties of a ceramic. Hardened ceramic coatings will reduce wear and will have immediate commercial impact with significant benefits to younger patients who would have to use these devices for extended periods. Zirconia is a biocompatible, hard ceramic with good wear and lubricity. It can be uniformly applied on intricate surfaces by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) at low temperatures. Spire proposes to test this coating on cobalt-chromium coupons for wear reduction with UHMWPE mating pieces. Coating uniformity, adhesion, and other relevant physical properties will be determined. Success in Phase I will lead to tests on actual hip components in Phase II.